


Photoshoot

by babycin



Category: Bon Jovi
Genre: Language, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-19
Updated: 2012-09-19
Packaged: 2017-11-14 14:44:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/516312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babycin/pseuds/babycin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Un servizio fotografico. Non ne avevano fatti molti fino a quel momento e Jon aveva detto a Richie che un giornale gli aveva proposto di farne uno da solo, senza il resto della band.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Photoshoot

Un servizio fotografico. Non ne avevano fatti molti fino a quel momento e Jon aveva detto a Richie che un giornale gli aveva proposto di farne uno da solo, senza il resto della band.  
A Richie non dispiaceva: era Jon il front-man e di certo, almeno secondo il suo parere, era il più bello tra loro ed era ovvio che una rivista si interessasse a lui. Meglio per tutti se poi quelle fotografie fossero riuscite a dar loro ancor più visibilità.  
Non aveva idea di che genere di servizio si trattasse ma, quando entrò nella suite non si aspettava che la location fosse proprio lì, per l’esattezza… in bagno.  
Mise le birre sul tavolo e andò a vedere, appoggiandosi allo stipite della porta con le braccia incrociate. Aspettò di poter capire cosa diavolo stessero facendo, non riusciva ad individuare Jon e fece un sorrisetto, pregustando quanto avrebbe preso per il culo il suo partner. Servizio fotografico al cesso, che spettacolo!  
Quando però la persona che aveva davanti si spostò e lo vide, tutta la voglia di prenderlo per il culo se ne andò. Almeno metaforicamente parlando.  
Se ne stava nell’acqua, nudo, semi coperto dalla schiuma, con i capelli bagnati e quell’aria innocente che quasi stonava su quella bocca così carnosa e sensuale che Richie non poteva fare a meno di pensare impegnata in una fellatio ogni volta che lo guardava.  
Doveva avere l’espressione un po’ ridicola perché Jon lo stava guardando con aria divertita.  
“Ehi, Rich!” lo salutò con un cenno della testa.  
“Ehi!” gli rispose il chitarrista, fingendosi indifferente. Dannazione a quei pantaloni di pelle così stretti che di sicuro stavano mostrando tutto il suo entusiasmo, nonostante l’impegno che ci stava mettendo per sembrare tranquillo.  
“Fai una posa sexy…”  
Richie guardò la fotografa e non seppe se ridere o fuggire. Ma che cazzo di richiesta era? Lo vedeva com’era Jon, lì, così? Non aveva certo bisogno di fare una posa sexy e soprattutto non pensava che sarebbe stato più sexy di quanto già non fosse.  
Errore.  
Grande errore.  
Jon sollevò le braccia e si alzò i capelli, facendo un ghigno che a Richie mandò il sangue alla testa e poi giù a capofitto nelle sue zone basse.  
Si voltò e uscì dal bagno, rifugiandosi nella tranquillità della camera e di due bottiglie di birra.  
Quando tutti se ne furono andati lui era ancora lì, più calmo forse, più ubriaco anche, meno eccitato… no.  
“Allora, come ti è sembrato?”  
“Cosa?” chiese Richie tentando di suonare indifferente, ruotando il capo per guardare il suo partner che per sadismo innato se ne andava in giro per la camera con solo l’asciugamano stretto in vita.  
 _Addio, tranquillità._ Richie si mosse sul letto con un grugnito, cercando di sistemarsi l’erezione che era troppo, troppo, fastidiosa.  
“Il servizio, no?” ribattè Jon quasi annoiato.  
“Sembravi una puttana.”  
Jon reclinò la testa all’indietro e rise di cuore. Quella risata calda che gli ricordava una canzone, ogni volta che la sentiva.  
 _Fottuto. Richie sei fottuto._  
“Beh, una puttana d’alto livello, spero!”  
 _Non la mia, comunque._  
“Fa differenza? Vedremo cosa dirà Dorothea quando avrà visto le foto…” mormorò Richie lasciandosi cadere sul letto con la bottiglia fra le labbra, stando bene attento a piegare le gambe all’altezza delle ginocchia per nascondere il bacino.  
“Che cazzo c’entra Dorothea?” ribattè Jon un po’ più acido. Già, Dorothea non la si poteva toccare. Certo che con tutte le groupies che si sbatteva aveva un bel coraggio…  
“E’ la tua donna, no?”  
“E con questo?”  
“Niente, dico solo che magari non le piacciono.”  
“E perché non dovrebbero piacerle?”  
“Oh, ma che cazzo fai? Il terzo grado?”  
Jon gli si avvicinò e lo guardò dall’alto.  
“No, vorrei che mi dessi la tua opinione sincera…”  
“La mia?”  
“Sì, coglione! La tua!”  
“Oh.”  
Richie si mise a sedere sul letto e lo guardò un po’ stupito e un po’ perplesso.  
“La cosa della puttana non l’hai sentita prima?”  
Jon fece un sogghigno e a Richie non venne in mente altro che l’aggettivo ‘osceno’.  
“Certo. Volevo esserne certo. E’ curioso che tu abbia pensato a questo… L’ho fatto perché ho visto te sulla porta…questo fa di me la tua puttana, Richie?”  
Il chitarrista non rispose, ogni facoltà era andata anch'essa a puttane. Per restare in tema.

 


End file.
